Magical Nuku Len Len
by lenore4love
Summary: Basado en la canción del mismo nombre. ¿Quien quiere a una chica magica cuando tenemos al chico magico mas lindo de toda la familia vocaloid? OneShot


MAGICAL NUKU LEN LEN

-¡POR FIIIIIN! ¡TIENE VIDA! ¡VIDAAAAA!- reía como desquiciada una loca científica rubia de nombre Kagamine Rin mientras miraba en la mesa de operaciones a su creación, su idéntico, su gemelo Kagamine Len

-eh… Rin, siempre he estado vivo solo tenía sueño y esa camilla se veía realmente cómoda- dijo el chico restregándose los ojos con el antebrazo

-al fin mi más grande y fantástica creación ha sido completada con éxito- decía la chiquilla con los ojos desorbitados y una sonrisa maniaca

-Rin… ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que me estas ignorando?- preguntó el muchacho con semblante aburrido

-Te llamaré Magical nuku Len Len- dijo la chiquilla poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su hermano con el dedo pulgar levantado mientras guiñaba un ojo

-oye, no me andes cambiando el nombre además ¿Qué es esa cursilería de Magical nuku Len Len? Solo llámame Len- dijo el chico molesto

-muy bien chico mágico, ahora tu deber es salvar a toda la humanidad de las terribles garras de la reina Miku y sus asquerosos y nada sabrosos secuaces, los puerros- explicó la chica señalando hacia el horizonte con cara decidida

-¡deja de ignorarme! Y no soy ningún chico mágico- le reclamó Len dirigiéndose a la puerta pero su hermana lo tomó por el cuello de la ropa

-no tan rápido, yo se que estas muy entusiasmado por ir a cumplir con tu deber pero antes tienes que aprender a transformarte y te enseñare a usar tu armas, así que espera un momento por favor- dijo la chica saliendo de su improvisado laboratorio que no era otra cosa más que el sótano de su propia casa.

Len decidió esperarla, aun faltaba una hora para que su telenovela ah… este… película de acción empezara.

Rin regresó jalando a Kaito de la manga, Kaito tenía una cara que parecía apesumbrada

-Magical nuku Len Len es hora de transformarse- gritó de pronto Rin empujando a Kaito hacía Len

-ahora tienes que besar a Kaito nii- le susurro Rin a Len

-¿queeeeeeee? ¿Por qué? No puedo hacerlo- se quejó Len sonrojado

-¿Cómo que porque? Porque así es mas moe y todas las fujoshis estarían felices de ver algo así- explico felizmente la rubia

-no te preocupes Len, por mi no hay problema- dijo Kaito con una sonrisa amable

-vamos, hazlo por las fans- dijo Rin. Len hizo un puchero haciéndolo ver más lindo

-pero solo por esta vez- advirtió y con un sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas cerró los ojos.

Kaito se acercó a Len y lo tomó de la barbilla haciendo que alzara la cara, Len sintió la respiración de Kaito cerca de sus labios y su cara y de pronto los labios de Kaito estaban suavemente posados sobre los suyos.

El beso duró solo unos segundos, pero los suficientes para que un montón de flashes de cámaras fotográficas y celulares se dispararán.

-ya lo besé y sigo igual- se quejó Len todavía sonrojado mientras que Rin le daba la espalda para ponerse un par de tapones en las fosas nasales de las cuales escurrían litros de sangre

-no te preocupes, solo cierra los ojos- dijo con voz congestionada a causa de los tapones en su nariz. Len obedeció y cuando los volvió a abrir se vio a sí mismo con unas orejitas de gato, una cola que hacía juego y un enorme listón que adornaba su cola de caballo

-ya estas, Ahora si eres Magical Nuku Len Len que castigara a los malos en el nombre de la luna y los plátanos- dijo Rin emocionada –toma tu arma y sal a pelear por el amor y la justicia con tus poderes moe moe- gritó emocionada Rin dándole a Len un palo de escoba con un plátano en la punta al cual le había pegado un par de alas de cartón y comenzó a darle empujoncitos a su gemelo para que saliera del laboratorio. Cuando estuvo sola se acercó a Kaito le prestó su celular y le dijo con una voz que parecía de pervertido mirando porno

-tómale todas las fotos que puedas, pero que no se dé cuenta- y Kaito salió sigilosamente detrás de Len

-no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto- se dijo Len a sí mismo cuando de pronto Miku apareció con un enorme y aparatoso vestido negro

-jo jo jo jo yo soy la maligna reina Miku que planea dominar al mundo jo jo jo- rió la peliverde que estaba parada sobre la mesa del comedor.

Len la miró con semblante aburrido y siguió su camino

-no me pases de largo- gritó Miku alcanzando a Len yjalándole la cola

-nyyyyaaaaaa, ¡no me toques la cola!- gritó con lagrimas en los ojos y la cara sonrojada. Al ver la escena Miku retrocedió rápidamente

-¡que buen ataque Magical nuku Len Len!- dijo Miku con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz

-pero si no hice nada- dijo el rubio algo exasperado

-pero la siguiente no tendrás tanta suerte- amenazó la malvada reina

-alto ahí malvada reina Miku, yo, el misterioso hombre de bufanda y antifaz defenderé a Magical nuku Len Len- dijo el que evidentemente era Kaito solo que con un antifaz y que salía de detrás de un sillón

-no necesito tu ayuda ¿y tienen que decir todo el nombre completo? En serio no me importa que solo me llamen Len- dijo el rubio

-no te preocupes chico mágico, estoy aquí para auxiliarte- dijo el peliazul tomando a Len por la cintura y acercándolo hacía él. A Miku le regresó otra vez su hemorragia nasal y mientras se tapaba la nariz emprendió la retirada

-has ganado una batalla pero no la guerra- exclamo Miku mientras se perdía de vista

-¡cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no hice nada! Y tú suéltame pervertido- dijo empujando a Kaito.

Fue entonces que Gakupo, Luka y Meiko llegaron de hacer las compras y lo primero que encontraron fue a Kaito con un antifaz sometiendo a Len contra el piso el cual traía unas orejitas de gato, una cola y un enorme moño en el cabello.

Luka les dio la espalda y se arrodilló en el piso tapándose la nariz, quitar las manchas de sangre de la alfombra sería un problema, Gakupo solo se quedó estático con un intenso sonrojo invadiéndole la cara y por ultimo Meiko fue a golpear a Kaito para que dejara en paz al pobre niño que hacía ruidos extraños y decía cosas sugerentes como: "ahí no por favor" "no me mires así" y por alguna extraña razón "se gentil conmigo"

Cuando Len estuvo libre del acoso de Kaito ahora no solo tenía que defender al mundo de la terrible reina Miku sino que también tendría que correr para defender su inocencia y pureza ya que una bola de pervertidos y lolicon lo perseguían como zombies

-ahhhhhh ¡déjenme en paz!- gritaba Len corriendo de un lado a otro de la sala

-Len, mira, te he confeccionado un nuevo traje- dijo Rin saliendo del sótano-laboratorio mostrando un pomposo vestido amarillo con negro y muchos, muchos, muchos holanes

-¡pero yo soy un chico!- se quejó el muchachito a la vez era perseguido por todos sus hermanos que lo miraban de manera lasciva

Y así terminaba un día más en la casa VOCALOID.


End file.
